


Forgive Me

by blerdxlines



Category: Cowboy Bebop (Anime)
Genre: Black Character(s), Black Woman Reader, Bounty Hunters, Dark Past, Forgive Me, Gen, Good Cop Bad Cop, Murder, Police, Politics, Racism, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Revenge, Shame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-28 00:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30130956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blerdxlines/pseuds/blerdxlines
Summary: Don't ask for permission, ask for forgiveness.
Kudos: 1





	Forgive Me

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N - Your name

Spike sat in the living room, eavesdropping on the not so happy sounding conversation you and Jet were having in the kitchen.

Similarly, Faye found herself tiptoeing down the stairs leaning over the back of the couch, whispering to Spike.

"Hey, what's up with Jet and the new girl?"

Spike turned his head, though never looking away from the scene yet unfolding.

"Not sure. She's always been a bit standoffish, but Jet sure knows how to push her buttons."

Faye gasped, "You're kidding me! I've barely heard her speak a word out of turn."

"Those two have been going at it for days now. I think it started when she found out he used to be a cop."

They both paused, faking to be preoccupied as they watched you briskly exit the kitchen and stomp your way up stairs behind them.

"You really think that's what's got them both so worked up?"

"That's what Jet thinks it is."

Jet stepped out of the kitchen, not even a moment later, apple juice splashed all over his clothes, dragging a towel across his face.

"I wanna ask what happened, but I'm almost afraid I know the answer."

"I'm just a little thirsty, that's all." Jet calmly replied, taking a seat on the futon across from them.

"Jet, don't tell me she dumped that juice on you." Faye replied.

"It's alright." He replied. "I deserved it."

Faye scoffed, "I know plenty of men who deserve a drink on their head, but you Jet?"

Jet simply crossed his arms, "I did a lot of stuff I wasn't proud of as a cop. Let's just say some of those things are coming back to haunt me and leave it at that."

Spike shrugged. "As long as she doesn't waste any more apple juice, if you're fine, I'm fine."

"Well, wait. Don't tell me you're willing to let this girl disrespect you on your own ship!" Faye protested.

Jet shook his head. "You don't get it Faye. Some things in the past just can't be overlooked." The frustration in Jet's voice told another story.

"Listen, Jet, if you're gonna say something heavy like that, then you've gotta give us the whole story." Spike urged.

Jet slumped in his seat as he sighed.

"Listen, I prided myself on being a good cop, but you have to realize, part of being a good cop is letting the bad cops have their way. I won't go into all the details but some people are still very distrusting of cops, for good reason."

"By people, you mean Black people, Jet?" Spike replied.

Jet nodded quietly.

"But that girl's a full decade younger than you. There's no way you could have possibly known each other." Faye replied.

"You're right, I didn't know her, but her mother was a politician. Adored and respected by people. Her name rang bells around Ganymede, and we saw a lot of progressive policies under her leadership. So when my chief and her had some political differences… well--"

"--Jet, don't tell me they..." Spike's voice trailed off as Jet nodded.

"Organized an assassination. Her aides were even in on it. They planned to cover it up and make it look like a random homicide. And it all came to light right in the public eye."

"What did you do when you found out?" Faye asked.

Jet paused, really chewing at his lip as he thought over his words.

"I did what I thought was right, and I turned the other way."

Spike dropped his head, balling his fists.

"Believe me, I know. I think about it every day. And now with her daughter sitting right in front of me I… I don't even know what to say to her."

"Well for starters. How about a fucking apology?" Faye fired back.

"Don't you get it, Faye?" Jet sighed. "I've already done that, I've apologized a million times! I don't know what to say to make her--"

You took one step into Jet's sight and he froze, Spike looking over his shoulder to see you.

"Well." You walked down the stairs, silencing the whole room.

"You can start by helping me find the man that murdered my mother."


End file.
